


Iron

by grantvire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Goes of to war, this is inspired by the song Iron by Woodkid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron

Sebastian stood in the Jungle, thinking of the flames that burned the innocence he once had. He marched on in a dream like state, he was so so far away from home, and he cold, he was frozen to the bone.

He gulped and looked about wildly, some how he’d been separated from his team, he was alone, he was a soldier on his own, he fought the panic riding up his chest, and the humiliation, the humiliation of being lost, he had no idea how this had happened, he gripped his hand on the gun, he was ready for what was to come.

Sebastian woke up from his sleep, another nightmare, they occurred all the time and they were all so painful. He sat up and listened, there was no sound of drums, no that was just his dream thank God, the drums always dictated things, and they were never normally good things, death normally, the faster the rhythm the more the deaths, sometimes he could here that if he was walking, only sometimes but it haunted him, he hated the noise, people were always dying, he didn’t care particularly but the noise! the noise of the rising deaths that grew higher and higher!

Sebastian ran he’d been away from the violence too long, his body itched to feel the pain again, to taste blood on his lips, he longed it, it had been so long! Too long, far too long.

  
The snow fell down, he walked on and on, he was frozen still but kept walking, he had to walk, walk away from the memories away from everything, he’d done so much walking already, he couldn’t remember the person he had once cared most about, he couldn’t remember his eyes, he couldn’t remember his face, the war changed people, he’d already done it once, but this time he wasn’t planning on going back.


End file.
